Recalling Venus
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Overwatch is comprised of many different agents from very different backgrounds, ethnicity and ages. All of which who have chosen different paths in their lives since Overwatches fall. The second youngest member of the group has chosen the path of stardom which she has come to love, bust still misses the old days, but when the recall comes she gladly puts fame on hold.
1. Stardom in Detroit

11:00 PM

Detroit Michigan

Last song of the night….went off without a hitch. The thundering and shaking roar of applause filled the violet glowing stadium as star shaped confetti rained down into the stands. My brown eyes were blinded by the many flashes from many adoring fans phones. I gestured to my band and dancers behind me, the crowd cheers in appreciation to their hard work and I myself give them a round of applause followed by a bow. The audience then goes wild as I take a bow. My neon purple hair shining in the lights. Little beads of sweat dripped from my skin. I was excited, but sad.

"Thank you guys you've been wonderful. Goodnight!" My singer Neptune speaks into his microphone. Mars my drummer, Mercury my second guitarist and Saturn my keyboardist takes one final bow before the dancers walk off stage. My eyes gazed up to the open skylight of the stadium my arms stretched out above me just soaking it all in…..just trying to remember the old days. My eyes widen in surprise and excitement when the watch on my wrist begins to vibrate….that never happens….unless! My eyes instantly dart down, staring at the watch, my lips curling into a long smile.

"Holy crap!" I scream with joy, realizing that I hadn't turn off my microphone. The stadium is suddenly silent, all eyes on me…but this time with worry and surprise. Neptune looked at me like I was crazy, throwing his hands up mouthing

"What the hell are you doing?"

I shrugged and turned back to the audience. "Thank you Detroit. It's great to be home. GOODNIGHT!" And with that I run off stage without another word. Surprisingly the crowed bursts into applause again and the stage blackens. The call had finally come in; the recall has been triggered. I couldn't believe it!


	2. In Walks a Star

Trixie POV

Seattle

My parents don't know that I'm doing this. They can't know…..they just wouldn't understand. The band promised to cover for me until I found the right time to tell them the truth. I opened my umbrella when I began to feel a slight drizzle beginning to fall. My brown ankle boots clicked on the concrete as I made my way to my destinations, the flaps hung loosely around my ankles. Under the boots I wore were my knee high galaxy printed leggings. I smile down at my blue jean shorts with the tiny purple stars that I had printed on them years ago, it was a craft that Hana and I had done our first year of Overwatch. A bad storm had broken out which knocked the power out…... wonderful things can happen when you're boarded and have a closet filled with ripped jeans. I wore a purple tank top and a sachet pink button up. A crescent moon with a nebula colored pendant hung from the neck.

"Girl you don't just bail on us like that!" Rix scolds, pushing Devin out of the way so he could see better. "Move it man!"

"Yeah we thought you were eaten alive."

I snicker slightly at the video image of my band on my phone. "Sorry guys, something bigs come up."

"Why are you in Seattle?"

"Overwatch business, Rix."

"No fricking way girl! They called you back?" Alice cheered excitedly.

"How long has it been?"

"Waaay too long?"

"Hold up! You bailing on us before our next show?"

I roll my eyes in irritation, I've never missed a show in my life. "Hey now I'm pretty resourceful, Dev I'll be back in town before our next show!"

"Riiiiiiight…. you'll be back in time in Miami before the show?"

"Before the opening act even starts!" I stop in my tracks staring down at my feet, my handing shaking…. much like they do every time I'm about to go on stage and preform. "Guys…I have to do this. It's been years since I've seen them…..they get me…the only way that anyone like me ever could. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to forget all of you, we've all worked so hard to get Stardom to where it is now…I'm not about to ruin that!"

The gangs quiet for a moment, but they nod indicating that they understand…as my friends I knew that they would! "Ok Trix." Jennie sighs sweetly with a smile. "Kick ass and we'll see you in two weeks."

"Thanks guys, you rock! Trixie out!" I grin when my phone tells me that I've made it to my destination. This can't be the place. I thought to myself as I looked at the location point that had been sent to my phone. An abandoned bus station? Apparently to my GPS it's the Seattle Metro Bus Tunnel. It had been abandoned since the omnic crisis and no one bothered to rebuild it. I made my way to the half circle entrance with my suit and guitar case in hand followed by my art bag. The entrance was being supported by some sort of high tech pillars, six of them in a row. The low humming sound that they were giving off got slightly louder the more I approached. "Jeez, Winston. You've been busy."

 _"Welcome back Miss. Wells."_

I scream and jump back when I hear the AI's friendly voice, which surprisingly was friendly enough to scare me half to death. "Jeez Athena, knock first then talk!"

 _"You are referring to a door when you say knock correct?"_

I tilt my head from side to side my eyes rolling. "Technically"

 _"I do apologize. I am merely out here for security purposes. The columns have been designed to keep out intruders. Authorized personal are only permitted to enter."_

"Well…. I guess that's a good thing. I don't want the press on me for a little while."

 _"Congratulations on your concert in Chicago."_

I instantly turn read as I shuffle my feet. "Yeaaaaaah…uh could you not mention that to the others please?"

 _"I will keep quiet."_

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I say quickly jumping up and down. The humming of the columns shuts off which I assumed meant that it was safe to walk in.

 _"So nice to have you back."_

"Thanks Athena. I missed you too." I couldn't believe it. The place looked really good, it would look even better when I do a little spray painting on the walls.

"Winston told me to tell you that the walls are off limits."

I smile brightly with wit as I look at the cute little gamer sensation before me. "Gonna have to take my paints away." I laugh, my face then turns serious. "Fight me!" Hana laughs sweetly jumping up and down as we embrace. Both of us are just one year apart, but we became the closest of friends when we were recruited to work for Overwatch. I remembered how much the tabloids love us whenever she drops by when the band and me are on tour.

"I play to win." She giggles opening her arms to me.

"God I've missed you saying that!" Hugging her while I squeal.

"I loved your show in Detroit."

"Thanks girl."

"Yeah…it was nothing like." She snickers trying to cover her mouth. "Like…. the Chicago show."

My lips curled as my eye slowly twitched. "Don't…..bring….up…..Chicago!"

"Sorry…I couldn't resist. It must have been so great to be back in your home town."

"Yeah it was great. My parents loved the show. Thought it was weird when I ran off the stage right after. Who else is here?"

"Tour first then you can say Hey."

"Great." I say uneasily with a weak smile.

"Oh come on…the place isn't that bad."

"Yeah that's why the city didn't bother to fix it!" I say sarcastically. "you know how they use to say how Motor city use to be a dump? Well now adays it looks better than this."

"Come on." She chuckles as she playfully tugs at my arm.


	3. Paint the walls whatever we want

**_Hana's POV_**

It was great to see Trixie again. It soon felt like nothing had changed, like I had only just seen her yesterday. She and I have been exchanging emails for the past seven years. The first year after Overwatches destruction she and I lost touch after the first year, both of us were still grieving….all of us were. "So how are your parents?"

"They're fine….but they don't exactly know that I'm here."

"What?"

"Yeeeeeeeah…tell no one!"

The station itself didn't look that bad. There were rows of cots on both sides of the tracks. Hana led me to a spare bed next to hers. "Trix…how do your parents not know?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell them at my next show." Telling my family was the last thing on my mind right now. I threw my bags down onto my bunk.

"Trix…"

"Don't worry about it I promise!" I sigh deeply slumping down on my bunk. "This is insane."

"I know right?" She chuckles as she sits next to me. Her arms wrapped tightly around me. "It's gonna be great." I laughed….I actually managed to do that today.

"Yeah….I guess it is." I smile happily resting my head on her shoulder.

"Come on." She grins, getting up to her feet and grabbing my art bag. "I'll help you paint the walls."

"You're not gonna rat me out?"

"…..Nah…"


End file.
